


High Needs

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BAMF Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mild Humiliation, Slurs, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Extremely dubious biology. A D/s AU where dominants and submissives are assigned numerical levels that associate with the kinds of things they're drawn to in bed, and Tony's hiding his true designation to succeed in business. Steve is not impressed. Porn and worldbuilding.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 257





	High Needs

**Author's Note:**

> hey, kids, I finally got a twitter under this porn pseud in anticipation of starting to write original erotica, and I want to know where to find the MCU/fandom folks! let me know if you have a Twitter, esp. if you post microfic / fanart / etc. you can find me @viklikesfic.
> 
> I wouldn't write a fic solely for the purpose of telling you I have a twitter, would I? Yeah, no, that's exactly what I did. :-p 
> 
> CWs for this story: because of the 'verse, consent is a little different, in that knowing someone's level tells you the kind of thing they like. thus, there's a lot less negotiation than would be necessary in our world. Some casually degrading language. Discussion of poor health.

For two entire years, Steve assumes that Tony Stark is a mid-range submissive. He’s just like everyone else in that regard, though unlike everyone else, Steve has access to Tony’s classified files and knows that he’s recorded, specifically, as a level 4. He still gets harassed—he’s still a submissive in a very powerful position—but people tolerate him, because they have to. A sub with that much money and influence could easily make you disappear. 

Anyway, Steve has no reason to doubt the paperwork until they actually end up in Tony’s bedroom together. Bedroom because Tony doesn’t  _ have _ a playroom, which registers as a little odd given the size of the penthouse but Steve doesn’t focus on it, not once he’s got Tony’s hand on his dick. He shoves Tony into the room, stalking him like prey as he stumbles backward. Steve growls and tamps down the urge to just  _ dig  _ into Tony’s neck with his teeth. 4s can’t handle that kind of thing, and Steve still has no reason to doubt the paperwork.

The thing is, 2s and 3s on the scale rarely rise above assistant,  _ maybe _ mid-level manager, in business. Scientists and other technical professions have to be supervised, unless it’s a low-level doctor who caters to low-level submissive patients. Steve hates that submissive lives are valued less in that way, but he’s got bigger things to protest. And 0s and 1s, well… it’s pretty well-understood that if 0s and 1s go into work, they go into  _ work _ . There might be a 1 scattered here and there in other low-level jobs out of the public eye, where they can’t embarrass the company. But otherwise, they’re either in the sex trade or kept at home by some reasonably wealthy dominant. 0s and 1s need to be sexual quite frequently, and it’s not really considered appropriate for the workplace or the general public. Their kinks tend to be more extreme, and they bother people towards the middle of the scale, so such things are kept to the private sphere. Steve can’t say he’s never  _ considered  _ pursuing the company of a live-in low-level sub himself. Things get lonely, without Bucky. But Steve can be patient.

And after two years, Tony invites Steve into his bed, and Steve loves that he’s  _ earned _ it that way, that Tony always flirted but never actually offered until he really  _ knew _ Steve. It’s not like with those websites where low-level submissives find partners, where the only qualifications required are a high dominant rating and a bank account. And now Tony and Steve  _ do _ know each other, and so it’s easy enough to get up in Tony’s face, grab him by the front of his shirt, kiss him hard. He came from a meeting, so he’s in one of those fancy dress shirts and Steve loves rumpling it up. He whimpers so fucking  _ sweet _ against Steve’s mouth, and he wants to  _ destroy _ this beautiful boy grinding against him. But Steve knows he needs to be careful, and so he hikes Tony up on his hips, then tosses him bodily into the bed to create some distance between them for a moment, to cool off. He’s still careful with the angle, so Tony will land without any damage to the fragile parts of his torso. 

“ _ God _ ,” Steve growls, tugging his own shirt up over his head and throwing it, his cock throbbing proudly when Tony audibly whimpers at the sight of his bare chest. “I want to  _ hurt _ you.” 

Okay, maybe his dick isn’t getting the “cooling off” message his brain’s trying to send.

Steve crawls up the bed in the wake of his words, ready to claim the boy’s mouth again, but then Tony freezes, eyes going wide. Steve curses himself and gentles Tony, pressing a softer-than-planned kiss to his lips. “Hey,” he murmurs. “It’s okay. I won’t go too hard. I get that middle-levels can’t handle it, it doesn’t bother me.” He’s careful to keep his hips up, away from Tony’s groin, before Tony confirms that he’s okay. But Tony just shakes his head and his eyes flutter shut. He’s visibly bracing himself, and his voice comes out as a low whisper. 

“You said… and… I was trying…” Tony bites his lip, inhales sharply through his nose. “...not to come.”

“Jesus, Tony,” Steve gasps, instinct pushing his hips forward, letting him crowd Tony with his body. As predicted, the boy relaxes. Steve knows his expression is going dark, greedy, but he can’t control it in light of this new information. “You’re not a 4, are you?”

Tony slowly shakes his head. 

Then he reaches for Steve, palms gripping his ass, and tugs him harder into Tony’s groin. Tony’s eyes are getting kind of glassy, and his lips part instinctively. Even his  _ breathing _ is sexy, Steve laments. 

“God, sweetheart. You’re already so gone,” Steve murmurs in reverent awe of Tony, rubbing a thumb against the corner of his mouth. Tony opens wider. “You can’t be… are you a 2?” Steve asks, but he’s certain of the answer. 

“No, Sir.”

“But that’s impossible… you’re such a playboy, how could you…” Steve’s quickly doing the math in his head. A 2 getting regular sex and play would normally be quite easy to detect. Lower than that and it would be impossible to miss. Unless, of course, Tony’s reputation is a hoax manufactured to keep people from questioning his level. If he’s  _ not  _ having regular sex and play, then a 1 might be able to come off as a 4. The low-levels act differently when they don’t have regular contact, and they’re not as detectable like that (though the story is different when you’re actually fucking one, and Steve’s getting very suspicious the more unfocused Tony’s eyes get.) Even a very talented 0 could pass, maybe, if they weren’t getting any touch. But on the flip side, a 0 has to regularly ingest substantial amounts of come to stay calm, what Steve’s 1930s textbooks called “high needs,” so the associated touch would certainly bring them back down. “What level are you?” Steve finally asks, pulling his thumb out of the mouth that had sneakily sucked it in. He’s sure now that Tony’s a 1. 

Tony blushes, but it’s like he’s compelled to answer truthfully. In this state, far down and still dropping, he probably is. 

“Zero,” he whispers. Steve’s eyes go wide.

“ _ Tony _ . When did you last have any come in your mouth?” 

It’s a very direct question, but it’s also highly relevant. Steve’s doing more mental math, and he knows that as a 0 who can pass consistently as a 4, Tony must be  _ severely  _ and consistently deprived of the nutrients he needs to stay calm and stable. 

“Years. Doesn’t really matter how many.” 

“But…” Steve sputters. “You never eat. You don’t sleep. How are you even alive??”

“I don’t eat because the deficiencies affect my appetite,” Tony bites back. “I do sleep, I always sleep at least ten hours. It doesn’t do anything about the rings under my eyes, though, so you all assume I’m fucking supermodels late into the night.” 

Steve blinks. Well, actual supermodels have been seen leaving the penthouse in the morning. It’s a pretty reasonable assumption. 

“I have to have  _ some _ submission,” Tony continues, “or else I’d be catatonic. I learned that the hard way.”

Steve wishes he could lick away the bitterness in Tony’s tone. He shivers instead, imagining a younger Tony passed out from deprivation. 

“I kneel for someone, and let them believe that I normally fuck but am just tired that night. I do service. It does what I need it to, and I come off as higher-level because I completely avoid sex or pain.” Tony blushes deep, and Steve can’t help but bite at his cheek. Tony doesn’t stop him. He does keep talking, though, and Steve starts to nibble down his neck. “Not taking come makes me jittery and anxious, though. It causes panic attacks… like I said, my appetite sucks, so does my overall health. I just feel and look fucking exhausted. I’m doing my goddamned best,” he hisses, and Steve lifts his head to look Tony in the eye. He’d never say all of this in a normal state of mind, so Steve’s listening. “All of you criticize me about my habits, and it’s  _ hard _ .” He’s starting to tear up, and despite his anger he’s  _ well _ under if he’s letting Steve see this vulnerability. 

“Holy shit, sweetheart. I’m so sorry,” Steve promises, his tone low and sincere. Tony’s hips keep grinding, his body rolling against Steve’s. He doesn’t want to crush Tony with his full weight, but the instinct to pin Tony down and hold him so close and secure is powerful. “You’re so fucking beautiful. You’re so  _ good _ ,” he rasps, and Tony jerks and shivers all over, almost convulsing under Steve. 

“Thank you,” Tony whispers, tears flowing freely now. 

“God of course, sweetheart. You’re so good for me,” Steve repeats, forcing Tony to meet his eyes. 

“I shouldn’t be doing this,” Tony admits in a gasp, but he’s still rolling against Steve, still squeezing his ass like he’s testing the ripeness of peaches, not pushing away. “I just… I was drawn to you. You were this magnet, and I couldn’t really resist. It was a slow burn, but… you became my friend, and then my best friend, and you were everything I’d dreamed of, and then I realized you were everything I’d  _ ever _ dreamed off. I’ve never quite felt like this before, I’ve never…  _ wanted _ someone like that.” Steve can practically feel his pupils going narrow, his heartbeat speeding up. He feels greedy and possessive and so goddamn  _ hungry _ . 

“I had to try it. Even if just for the one time. I didn’t realize you’d be able to  _ tell _ ,” Tony sobs, his head falling back. “They never did before.” He’s so fucking open and raw and vulnerable and Steve wants to slurp him up without a spoon. 

“Tell me why you had to try it,” Steve demands in a growl, shifting his weight around so that his forearm can rest on the mattress above Tony’s shoulder and his hand can clamp down on the back of Tony’s neck.

“Because I’m  _ yours _ !” Tony howls, and he jerks hard against the length of Steve’s body again, eyes wild. Steve clamps his teeth around Tony’s throat in reward, and bites hard enough to mark, sucking to be sure. Tony shivers and shivers. His skin is so hot, and Steve wants to tear all his clothes off. Tony is  _ his _ , his high-level dominant hindbrain insists. It’s his right. 

“It’s not just the one time,” Steve insists, snarling as he pulls away from Tony’s tender throat. “I can’t let you do that to yourself.” 

“Steve!” Tony whines. He’s shivering though, in a way that indicates pure pleasure, especially when Steve strokes his fingertips over slick skin and toothmarks. 

“You can’t give yourself  _ panic attacks _ because you don’t have enough come, that’s not okay. We’re going to figure this out together. But first you’re going to let me hurt you,” Steve growls. “And then you’re going to gobble down my dick, slut.” 

Tony gasps and nods quickly, frantic. His body turns to liquid under Steve. This is rougher than Steve would normally handle a submissive, but a  _ zero _ . His heart sings. They’re so rare, and usually locked up in rich men’s homes or on offer for a very high price in a brothel. Men like Steve who aren’t in the wealthier classes typically make do by holding themselves back with a higher-level sub. Sometimes they slip and become abusive. Steve’s never wanted to be that man. “I promise to never break your trust, Tony. That’s my vow. I won’t break you down and leave you.” 

Tony sobs hard, and there’s a story there, but there’s also time for Steve to find it out later.

“If you have to stay up,” Steve elaborates, “then I’ll find foods you can eat and help you get enough sleep. I kind of get off on the idea of taking care of you,” Steve admits in his ear. “Nurturing you.  _ Nourishing _ you.” Tony whimpers, and it’s not that Steve’s getting tired—he could do this all day—but more that he’s bored of the position. So he flips them, scooping an arm under Tony and hauling him into Steve’s lap as Steve lands on his back.

They’ve done enough talking, Steve decides. Tony’s so far down he’s starting to drool uncontrollably, which is so fucking hot from Steve’s point-of-view. His mouth is literally watering for Steve’s dick, but first Steve promised pain. To create a bit of a thud in the hollow parts of Tony’s chest combined with a close-range sting, without hitting too hard, Steve slaps his pectoral muscles with both hands. Tony gasps, and Steve does it once more, then grabs the sides of Tony’s shirt and rips hard. Tony starts jerking so violently Steve’s pretty sure he’s already having some form of orgasm, and Steve digs savagely into Tony’s right nipple with his teeth, grabbing Tony’s ass with both hands to return a taste of his own medicine. Of course, Steve’s hands are bigger than Tony’s, and Tony’s ass is softer than Steve’s, and Steve gets a nice squeeze in each palm, a gorgeous curve that he later wants to trace with his tongue. Steve’s always noticed Tony’s ass, it would be impossible not to. Tony pushes back, obviously enjoying the stimulation, even as he arches and pushes his nipple into Steve’s mouth. He’s stunning. Steve really hopes JARVIS is recording this. Fuck privacy. Steve wants the look on Tony’s face when he drinks Steve’s come for the first time after  _ years _ of total abstinence to be captured forever. In fact…

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain.” Tony stares down at him, sits up straighter. 

“Are you recording?”

“Only for security purposes, Captain. The files are deleted at regular intervals.”

“Belay that. Save to my personal server.”

“Of course, Captain.” Tony jerks again, pressing his hands down on Steve’s chest and  _ riding _ him like a pony with a low moan. 

“You like that?” Steve purrs. “You want me to watch you?”

Tony moans again, like a  _ flood _ of desire is overwhelming him, and Steve’s sure that’s not far from the truth. “Please,” Tony whispers, broken open and needing. “I need your come.”

“Aww, sweetheart. I’ll never deny you,” Steve promises, and he means it. He strokes the backs of his knuckles over Tony’s cheek, just to watch him shiver, and then pushes gently down on his shoulders. “Get to work, angel.”

Tony makes quick work of his pants, and then sucks Steve down like a hoover. He comes embarrassingly quickly, just a few deep sucks with the length of that enticing throat taking him down Tony’s airway. But he holds Tony’s head in place, doesn’t let him stop. He comes a second time, surprising Tony with his load, deeply relishing the look on Tony’s face when he feels warm splashes at the back of his throat again. He looks surprised, but also delighted, fucked out and eager. 

“God,” Steve gasps, holding Tony’s cheek against his thigh after the second orgasm. “Why the hell did you ever try to pass for higher, Tony? You’re  _ phenomenal _ .” In his fuck-stupid brain, it doesn’t even occur to him that Tony might prefer money or a career over the praise of a sex-addled dominant. But Tony doesn’t take that easy route of explanation, either. He considers the question seriously, kitten-licking at Steve’s inner thigh. 

“It started with Howard,” he finally admits. “He refused to have a 0 for a son. Howard Stark wasn’t going to have any son of his growing up as a drooling slut in a sex work establishment,” Tony sneers. “So he instructed me on how to pass, disciplined me as a child, and now no one recognizes what I am.” His limbs are still loose and heavy, but he speaks of the past with obvious frustration. “They certainly still manage to harass me just for being a sub, anyway. Can’t win, can you?” 

“I certainly feel like I’ve won,” Steve counters, and Tony sighs a fond little sigh. 

“I had a therapist who knew,” he says as he crawls up to cuddle, rutting lightly against Steve’s thigh. “NDAs up the ass, obviously. She claimed that it doesn’t actually make me any  _ less _ of a 0 when I deprive myself, because you can’t erase your essential nature, yada yada. It just makes me an unhealthy 0, she said. Of course, then I fired her. Hippie bullshit.”

Steve smiles and rubs at Tony’s ass, encouraging him to grind. He’ll need even more come tonight, probably for days, just to address the current imbalance. They’ll get him on a schedule. Steve’s belly tingles at the thought. He’s glad the serum will enhance his supply for Tony. His boy obviously needs lots of come, his feral brain thinks. 

“It  _ is _ part of your essential nature,” Steve murmurs. “If you were really a 4 now, you wouldn’t react like this to me. I wouldn’t be able to drop you like this.” 

“I wouldn’t be such a slut,” Tony snarls, challengingly, but Steve doesn’t rise to the bait and disagree. 

“You wouldn’t be such a slut,” he repeats back in a straightforward tone, and Tony goes from combative to mewling in less than a second. Steve’s fingers are pressing up into his crack, forcing the fabric deeper, and then both seams split and Steve’s fingers are  _ stroking _ Tony’s bare asshole. “Come for me, slut,” he demands in his best authoritative tone, right up in Tony’s face. Sure enough, Tony clenches the tip of Steve’s finger with his ass, pushing back against it, and yells as an orgasm overtakes him. Some 0s can come on command with very little stimulus. Steve wonders what Tony’s limit is. He’s definitely going to find it. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Steve coos as Tony’s coming down, stroking up and down his spine. “We’ll find a way to keep you stable… you can work with Bruce maybe, to develop a drug or something, some way to keep you from needing  _ so _ much come, so you’re not so needy all the time.” The way he says it makes Tony shiver with aftershocks, and Steve grins into his hair. “Tony…. Why have you never tried this? You could do it, couldn’t you?”

Tony shrugs. “Yeah. Probably.” 

“Then why not? You’re a genius, you’ve done so much for the world. Why not this?”

“I guess… I never really thought of it,” Tony admits. “It’s kind of a black box in my life. It has to be, or else…”

“Or else it would be all you could think about?” Steve suggests, ravenous. Tony blushes and nods.

“The place where the brave dare not go,” he intones, like he’s quoting something. 

“I’ll go there,” Steve says fiercely, no doubt in his mind. “It’ll be my place.”

Tony goes soft, and presses his hand over Steve’s on his own chest. “Yours.”


End file.
